


An Unlikely Pair

by jawnlovessherlock



Series: Life at Hogwarts [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gryffindor John, Hogsmeade Dates, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Potterlock, Ravenclaw Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2046156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jawnlovessherlock/pseuds/jawnlovessherlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John both attend hogwarts and meet on the train ride in their fifth year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much Anna for all the help!

The Hogwarts express began to pull away from the station, officially starting John's fifth year at Hogwarts. While looking for a compartment he spotted a fellow Gryffindor, Greg Lestrade.

"Greg, you want to find a compartment with me?" 

"No, sorry, John. I have to go up to the prefect carriage.”

"I'll see you at the feast then.” Downcast, John began to look for a compartment to sit in. Many of the compartments were full but he found a nearly empty one. Sitting alone in it was a tall, handsome boy, with dark curls. 

"Can I sit with you?" John asked, hopeful.

The boy seemed to size John up before responding, "Sure.”

Awkward silence filled the compartment for the first thirty minutes before John finally got the nerve to speak.

"I'm John Watson, fifth year. What about you?"

"I'm Sherlock Holmes, also fifth year.”

"What house are you in? I'm a Gryffindor.”

"I know you are, and I'm a Ravenclaw.”

"How did you know that?" John asked, perplexed.

"Your robes are sticking out of your bag," he said as if it should have been obvious.

"Oh..." John felt his cheeks grow warm from embarrassment. "How was your summer?" he quickly changed the subject.

"Tedious, dull and boring.”

"Didn't you spend it with any of your friends?"

This time it was Sherlock's turn to feel the heat of embarrassment on his cheeks, "I don't really have many friends." He looked down, avoiding John's gaze.

"Me neither, I'm-" he swallowed before speaking, "a Muggle-born.”

John had always been picked on his first few years at Hogwarts for that and was always reluctant to tell people. But something about Sherlock - he seemed to trust him, even though they just met.

"I don't care, John; it doesn't matter to me.”

John smiled, "Well, we should probably get our robes on, we'll be arriving soon." 

The train pulled into the station and students began to push their way towards the carriages that would take them to the school. The two new friends were shunted into a packed carriage, and then to the great hall. Before taking their separate paths to their house tables Sherlock turned and said, "I'll be seeing you around then?" 

"Yeah, that would be nice," John responded, hopeful.

He turned, smiling to himself as he joined Greg and the other Gryffindors.

"What are you smiling about?" Greg asked.

"I met someone on the train when you left me.”

"I told you, I had to go, I'm a prefect now.”

"I know, but it's because of you I met him, so thank you.” 

"Who?"

"See that Ravenclaw boy at the end of the table? The one with the dark curls? That's him, his name is Sherlock." John smiled as he began to eat his first meal of what would be a great year.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Ravenclaw had potions with Hufflepuff and Sherlock got the chance to tell Molly about his new friend. Molly, a Hufflepuff was Sherlock's potion partner and they had developed a good friendship over the previous year. 

"Molly, I met someone on the train. I think I like him," Sherlock whispered over the now brewing potion.

"Really? You like like him?"

Sherlock blushed and nodded his head.

Molly tried her best to look happy. She had fancied Sherlock since they met, but she knew he never liked her. Was Sherlock coming out to her? If so, it made her feel

somewhat better. At any rate, he trusted her, so she put on an encouraging smile "What's his name?"

"John Watson.” Sherlock didn't know why he was telling Molly all of this, he felt that if he could trust anyone not to spread it around it would be Molly. She was loyal, after all she was a Hufflepuff.

Molly was surprised. "I know him, he plays quidditch for Gryffindor. He's the best chaser they have."

Sherlock panicked for a moment. He never really liked quidditch, he had never even bothered to go to a game. He found the concept mundane and tedious. But if John played quidditch maybe he would have to become acquainted with the sport. What worried him more, though, was what John would think of him once he told him his family's view on blood status. Sherlock never cared about blood status, but his family did. He came from a highly regarded pure-blood family. John, being raised by Muggles, had never heard of his family, but, they wouldn't approve of John. Sherlock hadn't even told them he was gay, he only ever told Molly. They were already so disappointed in him for not living up to Mycroft's standards. His brother Mycroft was a prefect and now Head Boy in his seventh year. When Sherlock had not received a prefect badge they had been disappointed in him, even ashamed. As Snape dismissed class, Sherlock was eager to escape the confines of the dungeons and was the first to leave the room.

Sherlock, head down, set off for the Ravenclaw common room to enjoy his break period.

"Sherlock!" a familiar voice shouted his name.

He spun around quickly, a huge smile on his face as his eyes

found John Watson.

"Hi, John!"

"Is it your break period?"

"Yeah, you want to take a walk with me?" 

"Sure, I-"

John was cut off by a high, crude voice that Sherlock recognized to well.

"Sherlock when did you get a pet Mudblood?" Jim Moriarty, a fifth year Slytherin, called from the end of the hall flanked by Sebastian Moran.

"Don't call him that." Sherlock's voice was tight and menacing.

"Finding more ways to smear the Holmes name, Sherlock?"

"What do you mean finding _more_ ways?" Sherlock was beginning to panic. Only Molly knew his secret, he had just told her last period. Jim couldn't know.

"Oh, I think you know what I mean, Holmes," Jim eyed John, "but I never expected you to like this…filth.”

He didn't care if he would be punished, Sherlock pinned Jim against the wall, pointing his wand threateningly at his heart.

"Sherlock! It's not worth it!" John yelled.

He had forgotten John was there in his anger. He relinquished his grip on Jim and began to turn around, but then quickly whipped back and, abandoning his wand, punched him as hard as he could. He felt Jim's nose break under his fist.

"Ahhhh!" Jim cupped his hands around his bloody nose in pain.

But before Sebastian could throw a punch a smooth, drawling voice ripped through the corridor. 

"Holmes!" Professor Snape rounded the corner. "What happened?" He turned to speak to Sebastian.

"He just punched him Professor, Holmes is a psychopath," he responded innocently.

"Take him to the hospital wing, Moran.”

"But Professor-" Sherlock tried to interrupt. 

"Fifty points will be taken from Gryffindor-"

"But-"

"and Ravenclaw. Also, you will both be receiving detentions. Be in my office tomorrow night at 6:00 pm.”

Snape turned around, his robes trailing after him.

Sherlock turned to John, ashamed. "I'm sorry I got you a detention.”

"It's fine, at least we can spend it together. And, by the way, thanks…about defending me.”

"No problem.”

The two left to enjoy what was left of their break period.


	3. Chapter 3

John had to sprint to Snape's office after his quidditch practice. He was late, it was already ten minutes after he was supposed to be there.

"I'm sorry I'm late Professor," John called as he entered Snape's office.

"Do you think you are too good for the rules Watson?

"I-"

"Sit down, I don't want to hear excuses. You'll be doing lines tonight. I'll tell you when you are free to leave.”

Sherlock and John sneaked sideways glances at each other as they did their lines. Snape's penetrating glare gave him the impression that he could read minds. That he could tell that how he was beginning to feel about Sherlock. But he knew that was impossible, or was it? Even though John was sixteen, he still didn't know everything wizards could do. After all, he wasn't raised by a wizarding family.

By the time Snape dismissed them their hands were cramping from what felt like hours of writing lines.

"I thought it would be worse," said Sherlock. "Snape has always disliked me, but he's never had a reason to criticize me. I've always been superb at potions."

John decided to do it before he lost his nerve, "Sherlock, do you want to come to the next Hogsmeade trip with me?"

Flustered, Sherlock responded, "a date?"

"Yes.”

"I'd love to.”

John decided to make his second bold move of the night, taking Sherlock's hand in his.

Sherlock looked at John and smiled, the smile spreading to John's lips and the two laughed as John walked Sherlock to his common room.


	4. Chapter 4

The day had arrived for the Hogsmeade trip, for John's date with Sherlock. John stood in front of the mirror, tugging at his robes and hair, trying to make them look perfect."

"You look fine, John," Greg said encouragingly.

"Thanks Greg, I better get going. Don't want to be late.”

John threw on his Gryffindor scarf and walked out of the portrait hole. He told Sherlock he would meet them at The Three Broomsticks and John found himself fidgeting the whole way there.

"On your way to your date, Watson?" Jim's voice made John jump.

"Fuck off, Moriarty,” John said, annoyed.

"Leave him alone, Jim.” John turned and spotted a shorter girl in Hufflepuff yellow with long brown hair.

"Got yourself a bodyguard, Watson? Can't defend yourself, can you?"

Molly turned to John and whispered, "Just go meet Sherlock. I'll handle them. By the way, he really likes you," she smiled encouragingly as John set off without a backwards glance.

As John walked into The Three Broomsticks the nipping cold disappeared, replaced with warmth. He saw Sherlock sitting at a table by himself with two butterbeers.

"Are you okay?" John should have known Sherlock would deduce that something happened to him.

"I just ran into Moriarty and Moran back there but your friend Molly handled it. She told me to just come meet you.”

Sherlock stretched his hands across the table and grabbed John's. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, let's just talk about something else. You've never told me about your family, do you have any siblings?"

Sherlock hesitated, "Yes, I have a brother, Mycroft. He's Head Boy. Listen, my family, they don't know about my sexuality. They're pure-bloods and expect me to be with a pure-blood girl. Obviously, that isn't going to happen." Sherlock sighed upset, as usual with his family, "They are already disappointed I wasn't made a prefect. they won't approve of you John.”

"I don't care, Sherlock. I only care what you think". John smiled encouragingly. 

After the two finished their butterbeers, they went back into the nipping cold and wandered through Hogsmeade a bit before returning to the school.

Outside of the Ravenclaw common room John stopped. "Sherlock, would you come to my quidditch game next week? It's against Slytherin. I know you aren't really into quidditch to much but-"

"Of course.”

"Really? Okay, well I'll see you later then?"

"Yeah.”

Sherlock watched John turn the corner and then turned to face the bronze eagle knocker. The eagle sprang to life and spoke, "You put me in dry but then I get wet. The longer I stay in the stronger I will get. What am I?"

"A tea bag, that riddle's rubbish.” Sherlock answered as the door automatically swung open, closing with a soft thud behind him.

The only light in the room was the fireplace. It cast an eerie glow across the tall arched ceiling and the boy sitting in the armchair in front of it.

"Mummy and daddy are going to be so cross, Sherlock. Are you going to make me tell them?"

"I'll tell them when I think it's right, Mycroft. It's none of your business," Sherlock turned toward the dormitories, "and stop spying on me, Mycroft!" Sherlock marched up the spiraling staircase and threw himself onto his four-poster, not even bothering to change.


	5. Chapter 5

The day had come for the big quidditch match and John's classes seemed to fly by. Soon, he found himself changing with the rest of the Gryffindor team.

"We have to win this game, but only catch the Snitch if we are 20 points up, got it Crane. Otherwise we lose the cup," said Doug Riedel, the Gryffindor quidditch captain. 

"Here we go with the speech again," whispered Sally Donovan into John's ear.”

John didn't hear any of the speech, though, he was to eager to get out onto the pitch. Soon the team, dressed in gold and red, emerged from the tent, met with cheers from the crowd.

"I want a fair game now," Madame Hooch seemed to eye the Slytherins a little longer. Then she blew her whistle, released the other balls and the team collectively pushed off the ground reaching for the quaffle. 

"and Donovan has the quaffle," yelled the announcer, Austin Mueller, "she throws it to Blethin- nearly avoiding a bludger and then to Watson- and Gryffindor scores!”

It was 80-70, Gryffindor up, when both the teams seekers, Malick and Crane went into a sharp dive.

What is he doing? thought John, We'll lose the cup if he catches it now.

Thinking quickly John intercepted the quaffle and lobbed it up barely making it past the Slytherin keeper. Seconds later Crane caught the snitch and the crowd went wild.

"Gryffindor has one the cup!" shouted Mueller from the stands.

The Gryffindor team converged on Crane, yelling excitedly as they lowered themselves to the ground. When John's feet hit the ground he looked around trying to find Sherlock among the sea of people. He spotted him on the edge of the pitch and ran towards him.

"Good-"

John grabbed Sherlock by his Ravenclaw scarf and pulled him down towards him into a kiss. 

"Finally!" shouted Donovan over the still cheering crowd.

Sherlock rested his hands on John's hips and pulled him closer. Nothing could ruin this day for John, not even the

looks he got as he took Sherlock's hand and lead him up to the party that would surely be taking place in the Gryffindor common room.


End file.
